1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for displaying, mounting, or otherwise orienting a flag, banner or like shaped piece of cloth, varying in size, and shape, on a flat or contoured surface, such as a snowmobile, curved fender of a vehicle or motorcycle, bicycle helmet, or any other type of hard protective shell, and more particularly to structure associated with the apparatus for mounting the flag. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to a bracket that has flag mounting structure integrally formed therewith and is adhered to a contoured surface, such as that of a helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fields of endeavor, a need exists for flag attachment apparatus, which apparatus enables a flag to be displayed and seen by others. Broadly, the term flag encompasses a piece of cloth, varying in size, shape, color, and design, usually attached at one edge to a staff, or mast, or cord, and used as the symbol of a nation, state, or organization, as a means of signaling. The flag may also be a banner, or pennant and like item. In some applications, a flag is oriented to protrude from a vehicle part, such as a curved fender, and provide a visible warning of danger. In yet other applications, the flag protrudes from a cap or helmet, such as to enable third parties to locate a swimmer or skier, having fallen into the water or a snow bank. Further, the flag may display the symbol of a favored sporting team, be fanciful, be supportive of the national interest, such as by the use of the American flag, or make a political statement, such as during an election.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,644; 3,106,184; 3,213,823; and 3,217,690 illustrate apparatus for displaying and carrying a flag, such as atop the head of an individual. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,345,051; 4,905,406; 5,903,925; and 6,616,294 illustrate headgear configured with structure for holding a specific device. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,036,168 and 2,167,579 illustrate flagstaff structure.
While each of the above noted patents are believed to have been efficacious in achieving their intended purpose, it is appreciated that there is on ongoing need for improvements.